


（堂良）祝好（四）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（四）

近日，青州市周围水系发现无名男尸两具，公安部门已投入调查，案件正在进一步跟进。

青州市公安局

局里的人们都忙的焦头烂额的，突起的社会舆论催着刑侦队的家伙们尽快破案。

“老大，这次的情况我感觉很简单啊，要么就两个哥俩喝多了失足掉下去了，要么就是有仇打起来一起双双落水，应该不是很复杂吧。”秦霄贤打着哈欠说，为了这个案子他都一夜没合眼了。

“没这么简单”孟鹤堂蹙眉说着，多年刑警的经验告诉他，这次的事儿没那么简单。

法医部

“老朱啊，尸检报告出来了吗？死亡时间和死因能确定吗？”

孟鹤堂推门进去，想问问情况。看见朱鹤松站在解剖台前忙活着，一旁的周九良在打下手。

“诶，九良也在啊。”孟鹤堂打了个招呼，周九良抬起头来，一双眼无神。

“孟…孟哥好”周九良忍着胃里的恶心，回了一句。

也不能怪他，就算是一个高材生，周九良这也是第一次见案件里面的尸体。尤其眼前的这个，还是在水里不知泡了多久，皮肤皱巴巴的还发着白色，整个身体浮肿着，面色看上去也很吓人。

“受害者身份确定了吗？”朱鹤松问道

孟鹤堂翻着手里的资料，说“两个受害者，韩市汴，43岁，职业房地产公司副主任，离异六年，无子女。另一个，李莫玺，39岁，职业工商银行专员，未婚。”

朱鹤松点了点头，说，“根据皮肤情况来看，两名受害者的落水时间相差太大，但不能判断是不是同一时刻同一地点落水的。死因均是溺水水侵入鼻腔造成的窒息。但不同的是，韩某血液里查到高浓度的酒精，可能是醉酒的原因。而李某，他的血液中未查到其他酒精成分。”

“死亡时间呢？能确定吗？”孟鹤堂问

“昨天夜里十一点半到十二点半。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，私有思索的样子，“老朱，完整的报告出来以后我叫秦霄贤来拿。”

“不用，报告出来我给孟哥送去。”周九良接话说着。自己没有意识到自己话里的急切。

孟鹤堂也被他突然的热情吓着了，终是点了点头，说，“行，那麻烦九良了。老朱那我先回了。”

回到办公室，孟鹤堂站在小白板前面，看着两人的网络关系图。八竿子打不到一起的俩人，怎么同时一起溺死了呢？

“九芳，我们去受害者工作单位了解下情况。”

“韩主任啊，是一个很老实本分的人啊”韩市汴的同事对他的评价都是踏实，老实，甚至可以说是懦弱，他的妻子被人调戏他都不敢反抗，这也是他们离婚的导火索之一。最重要的线索是，他滴酒不沾。

“滴酒不沾？”孟鹤堂迷糊了，“血液里高浓度的酒精含量又是怎么回事？”

他们又去了李莫玺的工作单位，出乎意料的是，他的同事们似乎都不是很喜欢她。当孟鹤堂摆出身份，说是来了解他情况的时候，其他人都不是很配合。在得知她死掉之后，其他人甚至有那么一丝快意。

两人觉得没什么用，准备走的时候，一个小姑娘站出来拉着他们，说，“警察同志，我觉得还是有必要跟你说一下，那个家伙他不是个好东西。所以他死了活该。”

“难不成是韩市汴酒后遇到李莫玺大街上调戏良家妇女，酒劲上来去理论双双落水了？”孟鹤堂在心里假设着，倒也说得通，只是这就是一个猜测，也没有确切证据啊。

孟鹤堂正想着，有人敲门，进来的是周九良。

“孟哥，这是详细的尸检报告，我给你送来。”周九良一脸乖巧，全然不见刚认识的时候那副冷漠的样子。

孟鹤堂接过，随意的翻一翻，嘴里说着“谢谢你啊九良，没什么事你就回…诶不对，等等。”孟鹤堂似乎是发现了什么，抓着周九良的手腕，问他“韩市汴的血液酒精浓度确定有这么高吗？这已经不是醉酒的标准了，这他妈是有人把酒精打到血里了吧，这也太高了！”

周九良看着抓着自己手腕的那人的手，点了点头，说“是的孟哥，朱老师也叫我跟你说一声，受害人的心肺和肝功能严重衰竭，还感染了艾滋！”

“艾滋吗？”孟鹤堂思索着，“众人眼中的老好人，怎么会这个样子？”

孟鹤堂略微沉吟了一下，对于周九良说“九良，你先回去吧，有什么事我再去找你。”

周九良出了屋子，掩上门，盯着自己的手腕，半晌，微微笑出了声来。


End file.
